


Off-Course

by leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong uses alcohol and Yoochun on his journey to understand Junsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off-Course

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** open relationship between jaejoong/yoochun and jaejoong/junsu, ridiculousness, explicit sex, unbeta'd.

-

'Pre-debut, Junsu and Jaejoong were close.'

Sort of. Junsu is one of those extroverts who never shuts up, never stops moving, wants all eyes on him everywhere he goes. Pre-debut Jaejoong is mostly just tired or hungover or both, and he just lets Junsu lead him around and makes friends that way. Which starts a cycle of training and drinking with  _those_  friends, and Jaejoong can't really remember the feeling of being sober and well-rested for about three years straight.

'They're not close anymore, though.'

Well, yeah, because Junsu is a fucking patronizing asshole. Jaejoong isn't even sorry. Tells Junsu, off hand and casual, 'yeah, my birthday passed back in January.'

Junsu pauses, looks at Jaejoong for a long moment. 'You're eleven months older than me.'

'Yeah.' Wasn't this common knowledge?

Junsu never speaks to him again.

'Is it because you don't want to call me hyung!' yells Jaejoong drunkenly at Junsu's window at three am after the first two days of being ignored.

Junsu pokes his head out, blinking blearily. 'Go to bed, Jaejoong-hyung.'

'It's Jaejoongie-hyung to you!' he hollers and stalks away, not because Junsu is giving sound advice for once in his short little life or that Jaejoong is relieved as fuck that this silent treatment won't go on forever. He goes home because he fucking feels like it.

Fuck Junsu. What an asshole.

-

Jaejoong likes Yunho, and he loves Yoochun, and he  _adores_  Changmin, but he glares at Junsu, who is too busy staring at the spot over their new manager's shoulder to acknowledge Jaejoong's existence.

With everyone else calling him hyung, Junsu is brought down a peg and he has has to follow through too. It sounds nice. He wants Junsu to say it all the time.

'Jaejoongie-hyung,' he croons behind Junsu as he tries to walk faster down the hallway. 'Say it, Junsu-ah.'

'I hate you,' says Junsu instead, tossing his pride to the side and sprinting away.

-

Then they move in and it's sort of easier, because it gives Jaejoong free reign to plaster himself to Yoochun whenever he wants, and no one can stop him. Yunho is clearly relieved – he could barely handle a high-strung predebut Jaejoong – and Changmin seems to pine to plaster himself to Yoochun's other arm, which. Good luck, Changminnie, but Yoochunnie was  _his_.

Junsu is at least cute - especially in the morning when he's just sleepily eating breakfast and Jaejoong can pretend he isn't the same kid that was a passive-aggressive asshole predebut. Then Junsu remembers how to use his voice and starts  _talking_ , and it all goes to shit.

Yoochun elbows Jaejoong in the side once. 'You  _used_  to be friends, just do it again.'

'How?'

'How do you usually make friends?'

-

'What are you doing?' asks Junsu flatly, staring at the TV screen with the controller in his hand, screen paused.

Jaejoong just presses closer, looping his arms around Junsu's waist and pressing his chest to the other's back, effectively spooning him as his legs spread outwards on either side of Junsu's hips. 'Skinship.'

'Why?'

'Trying to get closer to you.'

'Hyung.'

'Is it working?'

'Are you going to leave any time soon?'

Jaejoong props his chin on Junsu's shoulder, tries to press even closer if he could. 'No.'

He can  _feel_  Junsu roll his eyes as the screen unpauses and the game loads up on the screen again. Eventually, Jaejoong gets utterly bored and leaves, but there's still a little piece of victory buried in his heart. 

-

Impromptu cuddling sessions work with Yoochun quite effectively. He figures that trying it out on Junsu could be worth something. It does, in a way.

Eventually, Junsu stops making disgusted noises in the back of his throat every time Jaejoong throws himself against Junsu's arm or spoons him from behind or nuzzles into his neck for a hug or two. Eventually, Junsu starts to sigh and even  _hugs him back_.

Jaejoong jerks back in surprise, dislodging the other's arms from around his shoulders. 'Junsu-ah.'

Junsu's not looking at him, finding the floor particular interesting under his feet as his arms hang awkwardly when he shrugs. 'I'm just... this stuff is hard for me. You know that.'

For once in his life, Jaejoong finds Junsu utterly fucking  _adorable_  when his mouth is moving. 'Will you do that  _and_ call me Jaejoongie-hyung too now?'

'Hyung!' starts Junsu, and Jaejoong cackles and shoves him aside to walk past him, leaving behind a flurry of insults.

-

'So we're friends,' declares Jaejoong victoriously to Yoochun.

'Better friends than he is with the rest of us?' Yoochun looks at him. 'Not trying to burst your bubble, hyung, but 'cordial' isn't friends.'

Jaejoong pouts. 'Junsu-ah's just shy.'

Yoochun seems to pause, brows furrowing. 'Wait, what?' His voice is incredulous.

'Did - did you not notice?' says Jaejoong carefully. 'He's an extrovert, but he's really shy with his feelings.'

There's another pause, and Jaejoong feels horror crawl up his spine as Yoochun whistles low. 'Or you're closer to him than the rest of us.'

-

' _You_  - what do you know about me?' accuses Jaejoong, flopping onto Junsu's bed while Junsu is reading a manwha. In the other bed, Changmin gives them a weird look, but when has Jaejoong ever gotten a normal look from him? Ignoring Changmin, Jaejoong shuffles even closer, plops himself into Junsu's lap so Junsu literally has no choice but to look at something of Jaejoong. Hopefully his face, but he supposes his hand that's fisting Junsu's sleep shirt should do.

'Are you drunk  _again_?' whines Junsu, actually looking at him, probably for signs of flushed cheeks and alcohol breath.

'Is he ever  _not_  drunk?' adds Changmin.

'Shut the fuck up, Changminnie,' says Jaejoong. 'Me and Junsu are having a conversation.'

'No. Not until you're sober, god,' says Junsu, trying to push Jaejoong onto his back against the bed. 'Where is Yoochunnie?' He can deal with Jaejoong no matter what time of day or state of mind.

'In the bathroom,' answers Jaejoong, who considers visiting the bathroom later too. His stomach is practising gymnastics after all. 'Junsu-ah, are you my best friend?'

'That's Yoochunnie,' says Junsu, tugging off Jaejoong's shoes and throwing them on the floor.

'No, Yoochunnie is my soulmate,  _soulmate_.'

'Okay.'

'So you're my best friend.'

Junsu pauses on trying to get Jaejoong's jacket off his arms. 'Can I refuse?'

'No,' declares Jaejoong happily before he vomits all over the bed.

-

'I already said sorry, stop ignoring me.'

Junsu continues to aggressively stare at his music sheet.

'How many apologies do you want?'

No reply, just more staring. Even Yunho from across the room can probably tell Junsu's not reading it.

'I'm your hyung, y'know, you should forgive me.'

Ah – Junsu's mouth twitches.

'Junsu-ah, you little shit – '

It's pretty unprofessional to headlock his co-idol while they're trying to record a song, inciting an obnoxious minute worth of loud yelling in protest that Yunho and Yoochun immediately try to quell as Changmin snickers in the corner, but at least Junsu is talking to him now –  even if it is in insults.

-

A few months later, Jaejoong's finally made up his mind to try and be casual about it. He's a vocalist, he can keep his voice even and steady, he can handle this. He can ask.

'So,' he starts, falling onto the couch next to Junsu, close enough that he's already hooking an arm around Junsu's waist, bringing him close.

'No,' says Junsu, not tearing his eyes away from the TV.

'Shut up.' Jaejoong clears his throat, tries again. 'So.'

Junsu just sighs, finally looking over at him, expression unimpressed and impatient. 'So,' he parrots back.

'So. You know how I do – ah – skinship with Yoochunnie,' he starts, then stops.

There's a beat where Junsu just stares blankly at Jaejoong before he's dropping his mouth in exasperation when he realizes what's being said. 'What  _isn't_  skinship to you? How is sex with Yoochunnie just ' _skinship_ '? Do you want to fuck on stage too?'

Jaejoong recoils for a moment, not expecting this attack on his person. He should've - it's Junsu, but still. 'All I wanted to ask is if I could kiss you,' he says, frowning petulantly. 'Don't have to be mean about it.'

'How are you older than me – !' starts Junsu, obviously in horror, but Jaejoong leans forward, bumping their noses together, cutting off the oncoming tirade.

'So?' he asks.

Rolling his eyes, Junsu presses forward with another exasperated sigh, and his mouth is just as soft as Jaejoong imagined.

-

It's to be expected that Jaejoong has days where he can't be plastered to Yoochun's arm. These are also the worst days of Jaejoong's life and he makes sure everyone else around him fucking knows it as he hounds them for attention.

By the end of the day, Yunho seems one remark away from frustrated tears as he drags his hand over his face, trying to push Jaejoong away from him with his other hand, towards the direction of his and Yoochun's shared room. 'Please – please, just sleep, and he'll be back by morning.'

Overnight activities are terrible – especially the ones that steals Yoochun and Changmin away from him at the same time. With no Changmin to humiliate and no Yoochun to entertain, what even is the point of Jaejoong's existence? he asks Yunho melodramatically.

'Oh my god,' says Yunho and walks away.

Jaejoong flops onto his bed in existential dread and only lifts his head when there's a knock on the open door.

For someone dressed in pajamas and clutching a pillow under his arm, Junsu looks very upset. 'Yunho-hyung dragged me out of my bed to supervise you.'

'I don't need supervision, I need Yoochunnie.' Jaejoong pauses. 'And cigarettes and whiskey.'

'I don't deserve this,' says Junsu as he stalks to Yoochun's bed and throws his pillow down. 'I finally had the room to myself with Changmin gone, but  _you_  happened to me.'

'Why are you sleeping over there?'

'Because  _you_  are sleeping in  _your_  bed over  _there_.'

'Don't spoil Yoochunnie's bed with your existence.' Jaejoong gets up and hustles Junsu and his pillow over to Jaejoong’s own bed, pushing him onto his face against the sheets. 'You're sleeping here.'

'If I roll into a puddle of your come or something,' warns Junsu.

'No, we usually fuck in Yoochunnie's bed.'

Junsu makes another self-pitying whining sound and goes limp on Jaejoong's bed, like he’s never moving ever again, even when Jaejoong scoots onto the other side beside him, drawing a blanket over top of them both.

'Warm? Comfortable?' asks Jaejoong, dragging Junsu's limbs this way and that so he's fully on the bed, flat on his stomach, but not spread-eagled so Jaejoong has enough space to sleep on his end. 'Junsu-ah.'

'I hate you,' mumbles Junsu into his pillow before rolling onto his side and dragging the blanket over his head. 'Go to sleep.'

Jaejoong talks to the back of Junsu's head for a few minutes. Or half an hour. Or an hour. Doesn't matter, because Junsu wasn't replying anyway, probably already asleep by now.

It's only been a little while, but Jaejoong is forced to conclude that Junsu is better company in that he's warm and quiet and doesn't try to shut Jaejoong up unlike Yunho's distressed exclamations Jaejoong had to put up with for the past seven hours.

-

Morning is cloudy and grey and – when Jaejoong blinks and peeks over Junsu’s shoulder at the other end of the room – Yoochun’s bed is still empty. It’s too early. Grumbling, Jaejoong settles back against the bed, wondering how he ended up being the big spoon with his arm thrown around Junsu’s waist and his thigh wedged between Junsu’s own. For his part, Junsu is still asleep while lying half on his stomach, face mashed into his pillow and looking gloriously unattractive with his spot of drool.

And yet. And. Yet.

Jaejoong shifts his thigh, rocks it upwards. Predictably, Junsu is already half-hard. Admittedly, Jaejoong is too and the way Junsu sighs and presses back on his leg isn’t really helping his morning wood go away.

Casually, Jaejoong slides his hand from Junsu’s waist to under his sleep shirt, up the flat plane of his stomach, and finds a nipple. Junsu gasps awake.

‘Hyung – ?’ slurs Junsu, shifting up from his stomach onto his side, which only makes Jaejoong’s thigh slide obvious and hard against Junsu’s crotch. He stutters out a sigh. Well. Might as well keep going.

Jaejoong takes to big spoon with new enthusiasm, sliding close, his own hips pushing against Junsu’s ass as he keeps thumbing Junsu’s nipple and rocking his thigh. Junsu is half-awake and huffing, soft little noises that are way cuter than his morning yawns, as he begins to press down on Jaejoong’s leg, trying to catch more friction.

Something should be said for dancers, because Junsu seems to straighten his spine a little before he’s _rolling_ his hips, dragging his cock against the line of Jaejoong’s leg and making his ass push back against Jaejoong’s own hardness.

‘Fuck,’ exhales Jaejoong when Junsu repeats the motion, watching as Junsu’s hands reach to fist the pillow by his head, his body moving in a sinusoidal wave of friction, making rutting against Jaejoong’s some sort of art form and not the actual embarrassing teenager method to orgasm that it actually is.

He couldn’t be left behind. Without another thought, Jaejoong twists Junsu’s nipple between thumb and index, and groans when Junsu arches his back, a tiny, gasped out, ‘Jaejoongie.’

Jaejoong’s mouth goes dry.

It takes a second for Jaejoong to wrench his thigh away from Junsu and slam down on Junsu’ shoulder so he’s flat on his stomach. Junsu’s already raising his hips when Jaejoong blankets himself over top, grinding into the cleft of his ass. ‘Can I fuck you?’ he hears himself saying into Junsu’s ear, as Junsu’s hands splay against the headboard and push back.

‘Yeah, yeah, yeah,’ says Junsu, his voice breathless and hurried.

The lube is under Yoochun’s bed as it always is. A minute later, and Jaejoong learns that he has a hard time focusing when he’s struck with a sight of naked Junsu who is face down, ass up, hands fisting the pillow on either side of his head as he arches his spine.

‘We should’ve done this years ago,’ mentions Jaejoong once he has two fingers stuffed in Junsu’s ass, and Junsu is rolling his hips, fucking noisy with all his breathless half-moans. ‘Condom?’

Junsu shakes his head. ‘Come in me.’

Jaejoong forgets how to breathe. Three heartbeats later, he’s slicking up his cock and sinking inside, hissing because Junsu’s ass is just as tight and hot and _good_ as he could’ve ever imagined. There’s a rhythm to sex that Yoochun likes, so Jaejoong just goes with that – pulls out and pushes back in, tides of pleasure washing up the shore of Junsu’s consciousness.

It’s lulling, repetitive. Jaejoong’s hands are on Junsu’s hips, watching how each thrust has Junsu’s back rippling, his fingers twitching and clenching into the pillow as he presses his forehead against the bed, eyes half-lidded and sweat on his skin.

Now, he’s not going to be the one to say it, but after the first three minutes, Jaejoong is idly wondering if Yunho’s up yet though they don’t have a schedule till later this afternoon. Don’t get him wrong – Junsu’s hole is phenomenal around his dick, friction sparking up his spine with each rock of Jaejoong’s hips against his ass, but, well, if Jaejoong is being completely honest – Junsu isn’t Yoochunnie.

Of course, Junsu takes this moment to look over his shoulder with the most incredulous expression on his face. ‘Are you serious, hyung?’

‘What?’ Jaejoong rocks back in, grazes Junsu’s prostate with the crown of his cock because fuck you, he’s great at this shit. ‘Lack of foreplay? Turn around then.’

Junsu purses his mouth before shaking his head. ‘Just pull out, hyung.’

Jaejoong’s pride takes the hit, staggers backwards, falls over. ‘Hell no. What the fuck – are you saying I’m bad?’

‘Well, if you’re not going to fuck me for real – I know for a fact the bathroom is empty right now.’ Junsu arches his back, seemingly stretching and shrugging off the languor of shitty sex. There might even be a muffled yawn, but Jaejoong is having an existential crisis with his cock in Junsu’s ass and no Yoochun to help him.

‘No. No, no, no.’ Jaejoong does the first thing that comes to mind. He falls forward. Junsu makes an ugly squawking sound as his face gets mashed into the pillow from the sudden weight on his back. ‘I was trying to fuck you like a regular person, okay.’

‘ _What_?’

‘Like – like Yoochunnie.’

‘Do I look like Yoochunnie to you, hyung? Do you think I would even be here if Yoochunnie was arou – ’

‘Oh, fucking shut up,’ snaps Jaejoong as his hips slam up hard against Junsu’s ass. Junsu moans. Loudly. There’s a beat, and Jaejoong just sighs against the nape of Junsu’s neck. Of course. He drags his cock out, fucks into Junsu hard enough to rock the bed. Does it once, twice, thrice. Junsu’s eyes are shut, his mouth dropped open.

‘Fuck, hyung,’ slurs Junsu, fingers clutching into his pillow. ‘Why’d you stop?’

‘You’re not Yoochunnie at all,’ remarks Jaejoong as he pushes himself up back on his knees, hand on Junsu’s hip, the other pressing at the centre of Junsu’s spine, making him arch at _just_ the right angle. ‘You’re Junsu.’

‘Good observational skills. Now, fuck me.’

‘And you call _me_ annoying,’ sighs Jaejoong before he’s leaning forward and slamming hard and mean into Junsu’s ass, the crown scraping across Junsu’s prostate with each thrust. Junsu’s body tenses for a moment, before he’s exhaling, relaxing, and turning into the loudest moaning mess Jaejoong’s ever had the pleasure to fuck.

It’s perfect now – the sight of Junsu scrabbling for a grip over his pillow, his knees slip-sliding against the sheets, the sheen of glimmering sweat on his tanned skin, the way his cheek is pressed into the pillow, the eye Jaejoong _can_ see squeezed shut and mouth open and red and wet. Fucking _begging_ for Jaejoong.

‘Hyung, hyung, _hyung_ ,’ huffs Junsu as Jaejoong rails into him, his balls smacking against the back of Junsu’s thighs, adding the smack of skin-on-skin with the filthy noises of the lube and sweat and how Jaejoong’s groaning from deep within his throat as he loses himself in Junsu’s perfect, tight ass.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Junsu deserves it harder. Jaejoong can see it from the way Junsu is trying to meet each thrust with his hips, pushing back on his knees to work himself on Jaejoong’s cock. Jaejoong falls forward again and catches himself with both hands on either side of Junsu’s head, breath hot against Junsu’s neck. The angle changes, has both of them groaning.

‘Jaejoong, Jaejoong-hyung,’ he moans, turning into a hot, pliant mess underneath Jaejoong with each rough slam of Jaejoong’s hips. ‘Fuck – fuck, _yes_ , Jaejoongie-hyung – don’t stop – ’

If Jaejoong could breathe right now, he’d mention that stopping is the last thing on his mind. The way Junsu’s saying his name like he’d fucking _never_ outside of this moment has Jaejoong wanting to feel it against his mouth and he’s leaning over Junsu’s shoulder, trying to catch Junsu’s lips in his own.

Junsu senses the movements, turning his head to look over his shoulder and he moans it _again_ , ‘ _Jaejoongie-hyung_ – ’, pressed right up against Jaejoong’s mouth as they kiss messy and wet. His mind shorts out and he’s pretty sure he’s going to pass out any point now. Time to end this.

‘Going to come yet?’ he asks, reaching back to palm the jut of Junsu’s hip, trying to keep his hips up as Jaejoong keeps up this pace. He’s going to be so, so exhausted after this, and his bed might even have a permanent dent where his knees are locked in place as he slams in and out of Junsu’s ass, but it’ll be worth it.

Once the question seems to filter over the noise of their hips smacking together, Junsu manages a nod, whimpering. _Fucking_ – Jaejoong bites down on Junsu’s shoulder, his other hand punching the pillow, as he tries not to come from just that.

He’s forgotten Junsu’s clutching the pillows when he feels Junsu’s hand hot under his own fingers. With the fact that he’s current busy fucking Junsu till next Sunday, he doesn’t think about it – just threads their fingers together, pressing their hands against the pillow without apology.

Immediately, Junsu clenches his fist tighter around Jaejoong’s fingers, holds onto him, as his ass flutters and holy shit, holy shit –

Jaejoong unlatches his teeth from Junsu’s shoulder and growls out, ‘do it.’

Junsu comes untouched. His ass goes suffocatingly tight, makes each drag of Jaejoong’s cock way too hot and good for him to last at this rate. He’s holding onto Jaejoong’s hand tight enough that Jaejoong idly wonders if his fingers can bruise, hiccupping as Jaejoong fucks him through his orgasm, ruthless and insistent.

‘Jaejoong – Jaejoongie – fuck, hyung – ’ huffs out Junsu, his hips still trying to roll back onto Jaejoong’s cock.

‘Going to fill you up, don’t worry,’ he groans. There’s a purpling bruise where he bit Junsu’s shoulder just a little bit earlier. Jaejoong has a wonderful idea, his hips moving fast and rough into Junsu’s oversensitized body, orgasm drawing his balls to his body.

He comes in less than a minute afterwards – sort of embarrassing – but at least he’s biting Junsu’s neck while his balls empty themselves out in Junsu’s hole. After all, he wouldn’t want Junsu to forget that Jaejoong fucked the lights out of him and pumped his ass full of his come.

When the aftershocks die down, Jaejoong finally pulls out, admiring the cute flush of Junsu’s asshole right after it’s been used and abused, before he has another brilliant idea to collapse next to Junsu on the bed, feeling surprisingly fucked out.

Beside him, Junsu falls onto his side, pressing his spine to Jaejoong’s ribs, warm and sweaty. He pillows his head on Jaejoong’s arm, looking at where their fingers are still tangled together – Jaejoong’s left hand with Junsu’s right.

‘That was good,’ says Junsu finally.

‘Yeah,’ says Jaejoong, idly playing with Junsu’s fingers because even if he can’t see Junsu’s face, Junsu’s ears are definitely glowing pink.

After a minute, Junsu manages to stumble off the bed and pulls on his underwear, gathering his pillow and rest of his clothes on wobbling legs.

‘Hey,’ calls out Jaejoong, ‘are you just going to leave me here with _your_ puddle of come on my sheets?’

‘I have _yours_ up my ass, so yeah.’

Fair enough. Jaejoong watches as Junsu gets to the door before looking over his shoulder. ‘By the way, I’m not going to be your booty call for when Yoochunnie isn’t here.’

-

Jaejoong privately decides Junsu is totally his booty call for when Yoochunnie isn’t here.

-

Yoochun comes home and Jaejoong suddenly has a morality crisis.

‘I’m sorry – I’m so, so sorry,’ says Jaejoong, trying to look sad and small and pitiful as he kneels on Yoochun’s bed while Yoochun takes off his clothes he was still wearing from yesterday.

‘Yes, hyung?’

‘I fucked Junsu,’ he says, voice small.

Yoochun pauses on pulling off his sock, looking at Jaejoong with eyebrows scrunched up. ‘ _Really_? How was it? Good?’

‘Boring at first, got better later,’ reports Jaejoong dutifully, before he’s collapsing back into fake-hysterics. ‘I’m _sorry_ , please forgive me.’

‘Hyung.’ Yoochun finally gets his sock off, tossing it to a corner of the room. ‘When we started this, you told _me_ that I could have sex with anyone I wanted to as long as I came back to you at the end of the day.’

‘Yeah.’

‘That also applies to _you_.’

Jaejoong laughs, and then realizes Yoochun is serious. He collapses onto his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. ‘Yoochunnie, I love you.’

‘Love you too, Jaejoongie-hyung.’ Yoochun flops onto his back next to him. ‘So. Details?’

‘He’s fucking _noisy_ ,’ starts Jaejoong.

-

If there are bad days during the year, Jaejoong very casually ignores them. Between the option of being tired while sober or tired while hungover, Jaejoong will take the hangover, thanks. On days when he has to be sober, if he’s going to be upset and exhausted, at least Yoochun is also exhausted but hopefully not upset, at least Jaejoong will make sure of that.

Then there are days where he’s upset and exhausted and Yoochun is busy in the recording booth, or with Yunho or Changmin or any number of people – leaving Jaejoong adrift alone in a sea of ‘Yoochunnieeee, please come back’.

He’s usually too tired to have an appropriate emotional reaction to when Junsu curls up next to him, but if he _wasn’t_ – it’d be something like surprise, maybe a little horror at Junsu being the last available option for Jaejoong.

Either way, Junsu fills in Jaejoong’s grumpy silences with his own voice, or lets Jaejoong rail against this-and-that while nodding his head in understanding. Eventually, Yoochun comes back and Jaejoong trips into Yoochun’s arms while Yoochun asks, ‘what were you going on about?’

Jaejoong just shrugs. The words are blurry a lot of the time afterwards, but he remembers that Junsu’s hand is always very warm against his.

-

Junsu’s still a fucking asshole, of course.

‘Why won’t you just call me hyung properly?’

‘Hyung, hyung, hyung, Jaejoong-hyung, _Jae_ -joong-hyung, Jae- _joong_ -hyung, Jaejoongie-hyung – ’

‘I said properly, you sarcastic shit, even Changminnie can manage it – ’

-

Jaejoong  clearly has the moral upperhand here.

‘Get away from me – !’

‘Don’t bully your hyung, Junsu-ah, it’s bad luck – ’

‘Your face is bad luck – ’

‘You’re such a little brat, you know that?’

‘You’re the one who can’t decide between skinship and insults, what is _your_ problem – ’

‘Call me hyung – _properly_ – and I’ll leave.’

‘Why would I call anyone as embarrassing as you hyung – ’

‘Because you _love_ me, Junsu-ah.’

‘What does that have to do with anything – ’

-

‘Junsu-ah just admitted he loves me,’ hollers Jaejoong through the dorm.

Yunho’s door slams shut and Changmin turns up the TV to deafening levels. Yoochun is trying to muffle his laughter under his manga, and Junsu is red-faced and trying to get to the fridge while Jaejoong molds himself up against Junsu’s spine, arms tight around Junsu’s waist, not letting go any time soon.

Junsu buries his face in his hands, ears so very, very red, and Jaejoong tugs on one with his teeth.

-

Jaejoong is drunk. Jaejoong is so, so fucking drunk.

This is not their bedroom, _but_ this is definitely their dorm, because he can see Yunho barge into Junsu and Changmin’s room for aid.

Junsu comes out sleepy and dishevelled, bed hair sticking every which way. Jaejoong sighs. ‘Cute, so cute, Junsu-ah.’

Behind him, Yoochun has stumbled his way to the bathroom. Usually Jaejoong times their pisses – y’know – for competition’s sake. How much did you drink? Fourty eight seconds. That sort of thing.

‘Please stop talking,’ says Junsu and hustles him into their room.

Jaejoong is sitting on the edge of his bed when something like reality filters through the pleasant haze  in his head as Junsu slides off each ring and bracelet from Jaejoong’s fingers, knowing that Jaejoong doesn’t like sleeping with them on.

He twists his hands, tangles his fingers with Junsu’s, ignoring Junsu’s irritated noise as he drops a bracelet on the floor. ‘Junsu-ah,’ he croons. ‘Yoochun – Yoochunnie is my soulmate, but you’re my best friend and I love you.’ He leans forward for a kiss, and Junsu sighs, pressing a quick one to his mouth. Right. Junsu doesn’t like alcohol. The taste, not the smell. Or was it the other way around? Sorry, sorry, Junsu, I’m sorry –

‘Jaejoongie-hyung,’ says Junsu, eyes half-lidded in thought as he looks at their hands. ‘I love you too.’

Ah. That’s a good one. ‘Is this cause I’m drunk and I’ll forget?’ teases Jaejoong.

Junsu blinks before shaking his head. ‘Go to bed, hyung.’

‘That was sarcastic – that was a sarcastic ‘hyung’ – ’ starts Jaejoong, ‘no, no, bring the other one back – ’

Junsu pulls away his hands before grabbing a pillow and trying to smother Jaejoong.

-

He does remember it in the morning, finding himself crushed between two people in his bed and a headache. Yoochun’s breath is warm and stale as he curls into Jaejoong’s front. Against Jaejoong’s back is Junsu, the big spoon that is a little short to be effective.

Jaejoong closes his eyes and falls back asleep. They’ll be there when he wakes up.

-

**Author's Note:**

> ao3'd because the jaesu tag needs more love. thank you for reading~


End file.
